Trench
Trench Stallion (ごう種馬, Gōtaneuma) also known as Trench (トレンチ, Torenchi) for short, is an infamous marauder that leads a gang of pirates known as the Bombs throughout the Northern Galaxy. His strength and power knows no limits, bringing him from one eventful location to another, from solar system to solar system, looking for the ultimate challenge. He is also one of the few entities that has a bounty the size of a small moon because of his notoriety. Appearance: Trench is a man of incredible stature, mass, and attributed physical force. Standing nearly seven feet tall, with wide burly shoulders, Trench's rippling muscles and tanned complexion is the testament to how serious he takes in conditioning himself and being no one's equal. With flared out platinum spiked hair and silver eyes, the only thing to offset Trench's maddening if not legitimately attractive large jaw features would be a single crystallized stone within the center of his forehead. His attire is both unique and offsetting from the majority of his crew and underlings. With a pair of black shades that are kept upon his face at nearly all times, Trench's most unusual feature is a large stone collar wrapped around his neck with a few alien digits written across its surface, the sign of his prior life as a prisoner. From the shoulders down, Trench wears a high flaring collared black-red trench coat, holding true to his name, with a lack of fasteners for his torso, allowing his muscular midriff to be exposed for all to see. Similar clothing include a black belt and a pair of dark colored jeans, down to a pair of cowboy boots. With a pair of fingerless black gloves to finish Trench's look, he is as intimidating as he is godlike in stature and appearance. Personality: Trench, unlike many powerful archetypes within the Northern Galaxy, is a crazed adrenaline junky. From the day of his conception, through the time of his imprisonment, and across the rest of his life as a pirate gang leader, Trench has lived for only one thing and one thing only: To overcome every challenge and revel in its thrill! While not many of his crew have seen his crazier side, they do see the ambition he withholds to overtake and overpower every known warrior, champion, and leader that has praised and revered strength within their world or solar system. This is one of the few things that drives him to do what he does, and makes the basis of what he is. Capable of being patient and composed at times, the only sign of enjoyment he shows of the "scenery" or battles that transpire in front of him, is his trademark crazy grin that spread ear-to-ear. At that point, anything could happen. His behavior and whims are so random, that Trench may appear outright angry at how things turn out and go ballistic, or simply turn around and leave. Some have accused him of being bi-polar, but its Trench's way to get a meager enjoyment wherever he can without pushing his luck too far. He treats his crew as if they are his own flesh and blood. While not minding putting them within haphazard predicaments and chaotic environments, Trench will go out of his way to keep them alive, if possible or protect them when they are being struck by elements that don't amuse him or that they deserved. But if any member of his force loses it and charges recklessly or does something unseemly, he wouldn't bat an eye at them being struck down and dying in front of him. While not opposed of causing mayhem and chaos, Trench doesn't approve of outright genocide or manslaughter of civilian populaces. Unless there's an actual challenge involved within it, Trench rather not waste the energy or strength in crushing so many people beneath his scope of power. If any of his men try and do so, he will either kill them outright or punish them in a rather humiliating way, often making a spectacle out of it to ensure others follow his example. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Trench's origins are unknown from both his upbringing, his race, and his childhood. One of the few things that can accurately estimate his point of first contact was during his stay as a prisoner within a harsh mining colony upon the planet, Calross. Harsh desert environments, haphazard radiation storms, hyper-pressurized geysers detonating from the earth upwards from the point of mining operations...many such things have claimed hundreds of prisoners a month on the heavily populated prison world. What changed was the day that Trench was brought to the mining colony. Easily one of the burliest entities among the mix-matched potch of aliens that populated the penal mining operation, he also seemed to have been withholding a purposeful amount of power within himself. At first, it wasn't evident, as Trench was easily collared and pushed around by his captors, with the warden taking special pleasure in bringing him on his knees. But Trench never cried, not even grimaced througout all the pain and suffering he endured. Instead, he bore a crazed grin, promising of something unexpected on the next occasion. And it did. That is, the last time someone pushed him around, namely the warden, the collar seemed to have no affect upon his person. When the warden tried striking him with his baton, Trench gave a good finger flick towards the weapon, causing it to fragment and turn into dust. As dozens of guards rushed to put him down, Trench used bare minimal effort in dispatching each and every one of them. Towering over the warden, he revealed to them that he used the penal colony as cover to escape from his latest batch of bounty hunters seeking his head, and that he endured the humiliation and punishment they gave him as a means to catch them off guard when he wanted to escape the most. With a final curbstomp to the whimpering warden's skull, the colony was freed, and a handful of them were joined up the with the infamous Trench whom had crushed their oppressors so easily. The rest went on a rampage and began sowing chaos within the immediate bordering solar systems, using the colony's own dockyard of ships as a means to get there. Trench on the other hand commandeered the warden's ship to track down his real ship: the Space Drake, based within a large asteroid big enough to be hollowed out and turned into his personal space station. For the next several decades, Trench built up his name to even higher heights of notoriety, combatting all forms of creatures, tyrants, and elite space warriors. From the Saiyan Empire, to the Frost Demon Kingdom, to the J'varrl Republic, and so forth, Trench causes mayhem and anarchy from one place to another, picking fights with the strongest, and only bailing when he believes he's biting off mor than he could chew. With an elite squad under his command known simply as, the Bombs, Trench sets his sights upon Earth, having heard the strongest fighters gather for a planet-wide tournament to prove who's the best martial artists and warriors among them. Natural Skills/Abilities: Terrifying Ki: Trench, as an indiviudal, withholds a monsterous store of Ki within his body. Abnormal to the point where some suspect he had been augmented through various medical procedures or had at one point been used as a Super Soldier by a faction or his own race. In which any case, Trench has always been known as a monster with seemingly unlimited power. With the skill and control he possesses over manipulating the fabric of his own mental, physical, and spiritual powers into a formidable compressed state, Trench is able to sustain his body with nothing but his Ki for weeks if not months without the need for sustenance or hydration. Having even witnessed being able to survive the vacuum of space by harnessing a thin veil of Ki around his body, Trench's power has always been enamored and feared by his allies, subordinates, and his enemies alike. Having once challenged the Saiyans in open combat, even they came to fear his monsterous power as he produced vibrant affects when exerted openly rather than passively surpress it like normally does. When released as an aura, it comes out like a massive explosion of transparent silver energy, crackling and producing a terrible quaking sensation across the immediate landscape. The pressure is so great, that even the sky itself will start to form a high volume of negatives from the sheer volume of Ki that is released from Trench, especially when he's using full power. Indominatable Physical Power: As a result of compressing and focusing his abnormally large quantity of Ki, Trench's physical disposition has heightened drastically past the point of where ordinary beings and firearms could even phase him. Unless he willingly subsides his Ki within portions of his body, he cannot feel pain from lesser based strikes by any opponent, no matter the circumstance. However, because Trench compresses and condenses his Ki, restraining it passively, he must be in the right "mood" in order to willingly heighten his base form's output of strength and power. Through the manipualtion of Ki, Trench's strength can increase indefinitely, much like Taigen's Immortal Body technique. While Trench lacks regenerative abilities like the prior, every time he recovers, the cause and affect from the blow that had wounded him previously is reduced significantly upon a second attempt upon his form at which he had been wounded. Like a muscle-bound titan out of myth, Trench's mass and power can easily overcome some of the most staunch and proud warriors, as well as the lithe and versatile martial artist professionals, as he has proven time and again across the galaxy. Having yet to meet a challenge he can't overcome or crushing outright, Trench's physical power is without a doubt one of the strongest within the cosmos. Combat Artisan Extraordinaire: Trench has culminated dozens of different Ki techniques, martial art styles, and battle types throughout his time within the harsh space. With each victory, Trench assimilates the knowledge of what he's witnessed from every battle, even those who were considerably weaker than him, and adapts it into his own fighting style. Merging into an unpredictable street fighting art, Trench's combat prowess against some of the most skilled martial artist masters have outclassed and overpowered them not because he was better at one particular type of fighting, but with the sheer knowledge and mastery over such a volume of combat styles. While mostly particularly fond of grappling, fighting dirty, or using brute strength mingled with kick boxing and karate, Trench isn't above using other martial art and combat styles in conjunction within each other in order to defeat his enemy. Cunning Tactician: Throughout his time as both a solo marauder and then as a pirate gang leader, Trench has attained a innate knowledge of how best to accomplish his objects, defeat well armed and coordinated enemies, and outmaneuver bounty hunters, law enforcement and the like in order to keep himself on his toes. From his first case of origin, Trench had willingly allowed himself to be caught by a set of amateur law enforcement officers in order to escape the clutches of well known bounty hunters who possessed numerical superiority over himself. After being submitted for five years of physical abuse and verbal humiliation, Trench broke out and spread a widespread panic as thousands of violent criminals ransacked the local solar system, giving him cover to escape to his ship and assemble a formidable force of marauders to serve as his backup. From then, every operation, every scheme, and every madhouse brawl has been carefully coordinated and well timed to the point where his team and himself can bail out at any given moment to escape capture of an imminent last stand. Martial Art/Ki Techniques: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:The Bombs Category:Sado Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Blizzt Category:Vix Category:Vex Category:Sparagus Category:Rao Category:Taigen Funzen Category:Mugen